


No Wrong Way

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beware the sudden feels, M/M, Nyx you tease, Protective bros, Sweetness, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: ...to love a Chocoboy.5 times Nyx almost kissed Prompto plus the one time he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIskraeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/gifts), [latias_likes_pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latias_likes_pizza/gifts), [Lyrecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrecho/gifts).



> Writ this for Latias and the Dual Queens of Hell because we all like this content. Damn I'm really proud of this fic actually lol.

1.

He didn’t exactly know how he’d gotten into this situation, but Prompto really was as hard to resist as everyone said he was. Nyx glanced up from his meal to look at the boy across from him and sigh. He knew who Prompto was, of course, it was hard not to when Noctis constantly talked about his Best Friend and how amazing he was. He’d talked to Prompto a few times before, when he’d picked them up from school because it was his turn to be Noct’s driver, but he’d never been alone with the lad.

He’d just been walking down the street when he caught sight of Prompto hovering near a window and curiosity had led him to approach the other and see what he was looking at. A discount on any main dish for all couples, apparently. 

“...I thought you were single?” Great way to start a conversation Nyx. A+ for effort.

Prompto gave the window a longing look. “I am. But I’m also a poor student who’ll do whatever I can to get a discount on food.” He looked down at his phone with a sad look and Nyx knew immediately where this was going. He should’ve left, but for some ungodly reason he stayed.

“I asked Noct if he was busy and, just my luck, he is. So I don’t have anyone who’ll pretend to date me to get cheap food.”

No. He wasn't going to do this. He was going to walk away and never turn back. There was absolutely no way he was going to-

Prompto looked like a kicked puppy and when faced with those forlorn blue eyes, Nyx simply resigned himself to his fate.

He tapped Prompto’s shoulder and pointed at the store. “If it means saving on cash than I have no problem playing pretend with you.” That was a lie. He had a lot of problems with it. The main one being the fact that he barely knew Prompto and if the Prince found out about this he’d have Nyx be-headed. Gladio and Ignis would gladly be his executioners.

“Really!? Yes! Nyx you’re the best!” Prompto brightened immediately and Nyx wondered if it was possible to go blind when someone smiled so radiantly at you.

So here he was now, acting like he and Prompto had been dating for months instead of five minutes just so they could get a discount on some food. At least the place was decent. He had to give the kid praise where praise was due though, he really knew how to act. Which meant that he’d probably done this with his friends before and Nyx suddenly imagined himself digging his own grave. 

Prompto caught his eyes and hunched into his seat with a sheepish look. And now he felt like the worst kind of criminal. Just great. Guilt-tripping was all he needed.

“Don't worry about it. I was getting hungry anyway.” Nyx looked off to the side to try and ignore Prompto’s defeated look. 

“...Sorry.” Prompto whispered, and Nyx hoped to the Astrals that making Prompto cry wasn't a one way trip to hell. He sighed and looked back at Prompto.

Nyx offered him a reassuring smile and Prompto relaxed immediately. “I’m only tense because I don't want your friends to murder me for this.” He hoped that honesty would alleviate some of the tension between them. Prompto’s carefree laughter told him it had.

“Then we just have to make sure they don't find out about it!” Easier said than done, he thought.

“So why don't you visit the Citadel more often? The King seems fond of you to me.” Admittedly, it wasn't the best thing to ask in public, but this place didn’t have many people in it just yet, and it was something he’d been curious about for a while. 

“Huh? Oh….that.” Prompto’s voice trailed off for a moment as he fiddled with his wrist-bands. “I,um, don't really feel comfortable there. I mean I like his dad and all, and everyone is really nice! But, er, I’m not exactly the kind of person who  _ fits  _ that sort of place you know?” Yes, Nyx did know.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “The first few times I went there I felt so out of place it was unbelievable.” 

“Oh thank Shiva I’m not the only one,” Prompto smiled at him again and this time Nyx’s stomach fluttered. Oh no. “The first time he took me there I tripped over the stairs.”

Nyx scoffed, “Oh please, the first time I went there I spilt tea all over Sir Clarus Amicitia and then got caught on a clothing hook.” 

“I would’ve died then and there,” Prompto said with absolute awe in his voice.

Nyx grinned. “It was mortifying and I’ve never been able to live it down.”

“I feel a lot better now.” Prompto giggled. Nyx had never heard a male giggle before. It suited Prompto. He was going to die wasn't he?

“Glad to know my painful experience amuses you,” Nyx said.

“It’s human nature to laugh at someone else’s misfortune,” Prompto replied sagely. He suddenly looked over Nyx’s shoulder and a cat like grin spread over his face. He leaned closer to Nyx and whispered, “Someone has a fan.” Confused Nyx lifted his glass to see the reflection behind him, and caught sight of a waitress and waiter giving him discreet looks, before blushing and looking away. 

He saw Prompto’s sly look and narrowed his eyes. “Don't you dare,” he warned.

“Why? We could just pretend to split up and then they can come over here and flirt to their heart's content.” he waved a hand as if it wasn't a big deal and Nyx took a deep breath. Two could play at this game.

“Or,” he leaned closer to Prompto’s face and was glad to see the other suddenly turn nervous and shy, “I could show that I am  _ definitely  _ off the market so that we can continue with our date undisturbed.”

“N-Nyx,” Prompto stammered and if Nyx just leant forward an inch, he’d be able to press his lips against the others. He would’ve done it too, until he saw Ignis briskly walking towards them from across the street and glaring at Nyx through the window. He calmly sat back in his seat and finished his drink. “Ignis is here for you.” 

Prompto’s face was shocked and he opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. Nyx left shortly after Ignis entered the place and avoided getting stabbed by a dagger in the process.

 

2.

Prompto had never been a fan of social events, and being around loads of people at once. Despite what many believed he was, well, an introvert. But Noctis was going through some ‘teenage rebellion’ and Prompto, being his best friend, had been dragged along to this huge party at the Weasel and Stoat club. He could just tell Noct he was feeling uncomfortable and his friend would have no problem going home early, but Prompto didn’t want to ruin his fun.

It wasn't all bad though. The alcohol was really nice and at some point he’d come across Nyx who’d explained that Noct’s excursion wasn't as ‘secretive’ as the Prince believed, and Nyx had been asked to keep an eye on him. Prompto stayed close to Nyx the entire night, mostly because Noct was off having his merry gay way with the men in the room and didn’t seem to care who saw him kissing who.

Prompto saw Noct about to kiss another guy and knew by the look on his face it’d be less than innocent. He decided to preserve some of his friends dignity and look away from the scene. Nyx did not.

“I didn’t know he could do that with his tongue.” Prompto choked on his wine at the casual comment and Nyx patted his back as he got over the coughing fit that followed.

“Why are you even watching it?” He choked out.

Nyx shrugged, “He doesn't seem to care and I was told to keep an eye on him so I am.”

Prompto eyed him suspiciously. “And if he starts getting sexual?”

Nyx grimaced but said nothing.

“.....dude. That's fucked up.”

Nyx looked stricken for a moment. “I’d have to ask the King.” He muttered and Prompto gave him a scathing look. “It isn't my fault I don't know the extent of my orders-” he clicked his mouth shut then, realizing his mistake.

“Oh? So you weren't ‘politely asked’ then?” Prompto narrowed his eyes in suspicion and Nyx shifted nervously.

“....he was very polite when he ordered me to watch his son,” he said lamely. 

“You’re not looking at him now,” Prompto gestured to himself with a grin and Nyx nearly blushed. He wasn't easily bested however.

“You’re a more interesting target to look at.” He smirked as Prompto’s brain short circuited and the younger simply gaped at him.  _ Fuck it,  _ he thought and downed the rest of his tequila before leaning into the other’s personal space. “If you wanted, I could show you that Noct’s not the only one who has skill with his mouth.” His voice was low but not husky. Whether it was because of the alcohol or his own self-restraint he wasn't sure.

“I-you-what-that’s,”Prompto stuttered over his words, unsure how to respond. He did not need to because Noctis re-appeared and Nyx reared back just in time to avoid an ‘accidental’ elbow to the face. It wasn't like he was actually going to kiss Prompto, but by the look on Noct’s face it didn’t matter. He was thankful that Noct couldn't get him tried for treason over something like this at least.

 

3.

“Hey Noct are you-” Prompto stopped dead when he stepped into Noct’s apartment and caught sight of Nyx Ulric. “Oh. H-hey Nyx,” he offered a small wave and quickly scanned the apartment for Noctis. Shit, he wasn't here.

“If you’re looking for the Prince he’s out with Ignis studying politics.” Nyx stood in the main area, leaning against the counter and Prompto had to stop himself from licking his suddenly dry lips at the sight of the man in his Kings Glaive uniform. Oddly this was the first time he’d seen him wearing it. Nyx stood up then, and stretched and even through all the layers Prompto could tell he was well built and could easily do push-ups with Prompto on his back and oh god he was too bi for this. The gods were torturing him.

“I, uh,” he tore his widened eyes away from Nyx’s form and chuckled nervously, “I was just going to ask him to watch something with me but he’s busy so, um, I’ll just,” he pointed over his shoulder at the door, “yeah, so, um, bye Nyx.” He couldn't even speak properly around him. Did those two almost kisses really affect him this badly!?  _ Yes, yes they have and you know it,  _ great his own mind was against him even now. 

“Well since you’re here I may as well watch it with you,” he opened his mouth to say he hadn't brought the film with him but Nyx beat him to it, “you have the film in your pocket yeah? I can see the case peeking out.” He pointed his chin at Prompto’s jacket and the blonde nearly groaned. Dammit. Should’ve brought a bag. 

Well he didn’t want to turn down the opportunity and seem like an ass, so he had no choice really. “It’s a disney film,” he tried in hopes it would dissuade the Glaive.

“Cool. I love disney films.” Drat. There goes that then.

In about five minutes he found himself sharing the sofa with Nyx and a bowl of popcorn. Nyx had gotten rid of his outer layers to avoid over-heating, so now the only thing separating Prompto’s gaze from his attractive physique was a black shirt and the trousers. Fuck his life to be honest. 

“The Little Mermaid huh?” Nyx leaned over to get some popcorn but he didn’t seem too put out by the film choice. 

“Yeah. Me and Noct usually criticize the characters decisions together.” He was worried that Nyx would see him as childish for it. Instead, the Glaive grinned and pointed to the screen.

“I can't believe she forgot about the show and embarrassed her whole family. Like really girl? You’re gonna go off into shark-land and pick up trinkets instead of taking part in a show you’ve been practicing for for months?” Nyx sounded fully offended by the end of his comment and Prompto couldn't help but laugh.

“Oh look here she is, realizing she’s messed up and leaving the crazy seagull behind,” he shook his head in disappointment, “not even Noct would be that rebellious.”

Nyx raised an eyebrow. “Should I be concerned that the Prince is your ‘rebellious’ scale?”

“You saw him at that party the other week. You tell me.”

“Damn. Good point.”

“I can't tell if sebastian is a kiss-ass or a good friend of Triton’s.” Prompto frowned in thought and Nyx hummed in agreement.

“I think he’s a little bit of both actually. The question is: was he a kiss-ass first or a good friend?” He looked at Prompto sagely and he considered the options.

“I think he was kiss-ass first. He’s clearly afraid of disappointing Triton and he’s always trying to give him the best choice to get praised for it.”

“Well, Yeah, but I think he was a friend before that. Look at the way they interact. They’re obviously close enough to joke and tease each other in the same way friends do,” he reached for some more popcorn and Prompto teasingly moved the bowl and inch away from him. Nyx raised an amused eyebrow but chose not to comment.

“Maybe he’s a kiss-ass friend?” Prompto offered.

“If I agree, will you give me the popcorn?” His eyes sparkled and Prompto gave an offended gasp.

“Is that all I’m good for? Free food and cheap party booze?” He sniffed and turned away.

“Okay but the booze was Noctis not you, and also it was the other way around. Cheap food and free booze,” he reached over to snatch some popcorn and managed to get a few kernels before the bowl was moved again. “You’re playing a dangerous game here kid,” he warned. Prompto smirked.

“Want them? Come and get ‘em,” before Nyx could respond, Prompto bounded up and into the kitchen with the popcorn. Nyx laughed and chased after him. 

Prompto jumped up onto the counter and brandished a finger in his direction, “I declare a popcorn war!”

“You should’ve said that-” he grunted as he leaped up and was pushed back by Prompto’s foot, “-before we started this!” 

“And give you a chance to catch me off-guard? No thanks!” He leapt off the counter and span around the couch, Nyx following close behind. Nyx stopped in front of the sofa and Prompto behind it, he tried to move left but Nyx moved with him and Prompto was met with the same result when he tried to move right.

“What’re you gonna do now mighty thief?” Nyx taunted. Prompto glared at him.

“I’ll have you know,” he scoffed, “that I am a thief who’s never been caught, and you will not be the one to catch me.” Well, they were acting now so why not? He may as well have fun with it. 

“Ho ho, the thief thinks he can escape does he?” Nyx grinned and did the salute from Attack on Titan, “I am but a humble soldier and I will arrest you for your crimes!” 

“Oh my Ifrit, you’re such a nerd Nyx,” he laughed.

“Oi, oi, don't break character. Besides you’re one to talk. You can recite the Law of Alchemy from FullMetal as easy as breathing.” Nyx crouched low and Prompto just had enough time to squeak in surprise and duck out of the way, before the man jumped over the sofa and chased him into the bedroom. 

Prompto jumped onto the bed and then used the springs in it to launch himself back over Nyx before rushing out the door.

“Cheater!” He called.

“Thieves don't cheat! We just use our surroundings to our advantage!” Nyx suddenly warped in front of him and Prompto gasped in surprise.

“What about using our assets then?” Nyx plucked the bowl out of Prompto’s hands and placed it on the table behind him. Prompto moved to grab it again but squealed when Nyx suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him tight to his chest. A hand went around Prompto’s waist to keep him in place and Nyx grinned down at his shocked expression.

“Those aren't even your assets, they’re the King’s,” he protested weakly and Nyx cocked his head with a sly look.

“Really? But I don't see the King using them,” he leant close to Prompto’s face so that they could feel each other's breaths, “doesn't the winner usually get a kiss?” Prompto made a keening noise in reply and Nyx allowed himself to lean closer, just a few more inches and-

“What. In the hell. Are you doing?” A deep voice growled from the doorway. Prompto shrieked in surprise and Nyx tch’d before stepping back in mild annoyance. 

“We were just acting something out!” Bless Prompto’s soul honestly. He really did try to stop Gladio from chasing Nyx off and cleaving him in half. Gladio’s eyes flickered between them and he glared briefly at Nyx.

“Noct wanted me to come find you and bring you to help Iggy teach him Science or something,” he explained and Prompto gave Nyx an apologetic look. He nodded at Gladio, grabbed his things and left through the door to the car parked outside somewhere. Gladio turned back to Nyx and snarled, “If you think I’m just going to let my brother go off with anyone you’re dead wrong Nyx.” he turned and stalked after Prompto.

“Good to know who I have to get past,” he muttered. “Maybe next time I’ll take him on a date first.” He paused and chuckled. “Actually that’s not such a bad idea.”

 

4.

It hadn't been anyone’s fault really, Prompto was just...having a bad day. It was one of those days where it felt like it took more effort than it should’ve to just get out of bed and get dressed. He was quiet for most of the day and had decided on wearing baggy clothes that covered as much skin as possible so he could hide in them. It was just one of those days when his insecurities reared their ugly heads and spoke venomous words in his ear, and no matter what his friends said or did nothing seemed to help alleviate the spiteful words.

_ Useless _

_ Waste of space _

_ Who would ever like you? _

_ Why are you still here? _

_ Foreigner _

_ Pity friend _

_ Do you really think they like you? _

_ Look at those ugly freckles. No-one has them except you _

_ Your own parents didn’t even want you _

_ ‘SHUT UP!’ _

He whimpered and covered his ears as if that would help block out the noise. He’d run off to hide somewhere and was now curled up in a corner of the Insomnia Streets, his mind racing and trying to hide himself from everyone. He didn’t want to feel like he was being judged on every little thing right now. A choked sob left his lips and he curled tighter into his corner. He was vaguely aware of the tears falling from his eyes, leaving imperfect cracks behind on his skin. 

How fitting, given that he felt like he was cracking like fragile glass and slowly falling to pieces. Images from a past he’d rather forget flitted through his mind causing another choked sob to escape his lips.

_ White lab coats, sterile rooms, needles, pain, screaming, blood, death, bunkers filled to the brim with people, masks and blurred faces with eyes of red. _

He blinked up at the sound of someone kneeling in front of him, and even through his teary-eyed vision, he recognized the person as Nyx. The voices quieted.

“Having a bad day?” his voice was soft and quiet. Prompto bit his lip and nodded. “Can I sit next to you?” he thought it over for a bit and nodded again. Nyx shuffled so he was almost shoulder to shoulder with Prompto, but kept a space between them so he didn’t feel too enclosed. 

After a few minutes he peeked up at Nyx through his hair, “Why are you here?” he asked with a tremor in his voice.

Nyx shrugged. “Your friends were really worried about you and I found them frantically looking for you. Said you just took off and started crying and shaking. They didn’t want you to be alone right now.” Prompto flinched and instantly felt guilt naw at him. The voices became louder. 

“I should….tell them I’m okay,” he pressed his lips together and tried to find the motivation to grab his phone, but the thought of talking or texting them sent the voices into a crescendo of self-deprecating comments and he buried himself into his knees. He heard Nyx tapping on his phone, and knew that he’d informed Noctis that he was okay.

“He says not to worry about it. And he’s sorry he didn’t realize what was going on earlier. Also that if you start thinking you’re an idiot or a burden he’s going to kick your ass.” Prompto gave a small laugh and sniffed.

“Okay,” he said quietly. The voices hissed and Nyx placed an arm gently around Prompto’s shoulders, simply holding him but not pressing against him, allowing Prompto to make that decision himself. Prompto’s eyes softened and a breath escaped him. The voices were dull noise in the back of his head and he leant against Nyx’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.”

Nyx shrugged again. “....is it helping?” Prompto looked up in confusion. “This,” Nyx gestured to their current state, “does it help?”

“Yeah. A little bit.” he admitted.

Nyx nodded. “A little is better than nothing. I’ll stay here if that's okay?” He looked Prompto in the eyes and his expression was so soft and sincere that Prompto nodded and let him stay. He didn’t want to talk, he just wanted someone to stay with him in silent comfort. Nyx seemed to know that’s what he needed before Prompto himself did, and that was okay too.

The voices slowly died down as Prompto listened to Nyx’s heartbeat and grounded himself with the others presence. He felt tired now and wanted nothing more than to sleep for the rest of the day. Slowly he parted himself from Nyx and the man stood up helping Prompto to his feet.

“You want me to walk you home?” He looked awkwardly concerned as if he wasn't sure whether he was allowed to ask or not and Prompto felt a little giddy about it.

“No I’m okay right now. Thanks Nyx. You helped.” A small smile graced his lips and Nyx leaned their foreheads together.

“If you need someone to hang out with, just give me a call or something okay?”

Prompto hummed and Nyx nearly managed to place a kiss on his cheek, before a cat slipped off of it’s perch on the roof above them and landed on Nyx’s face. Prompto doubled over in laughter as Nyx wrestled with the cat and glared at it as it ran off, leaving his face covered in scratches. He felt better. The voices were still there, but they weren't as loud anymore and Prompto could ignore them and get some proper rest for the day.

 

5.

Nyx couldn't understand how the rich nobles could celebrate; most of them hadn't been there when some bandits had attacked that village, they didn’t know the sacrifices made, the people who had lost their homes and family members. Nyx couldn't help but think back to one of his first missions, back to the time when he had tried to save a little girl but he’d been too late, and she’d bled out into his arms, slowly dying. He remembered being yelled at by one of her grief stricken mothers and remembered the cold young body in his arms. The other mother had gone quiet and stared down blankly at her child, the shock preventing her from crying until the funeral. 

He had been too late to save a young girl -barely 7 years of age- back then and he’d been too late to save some of the kids who lived in that village too. If only he’d been faster, had gotten there sooner, had done something differently. He looked at those dead kids and saw the little girl who used to listen to his stories with rapt attention, he saw her dull eyes as she cried and asked him if she was going to die. He saw himself promising her that he’d save her only to fail. He didn’t want to celebrate. He could’ve done better. 

He looked out across the balcony, and when he heard footsteps approach he was about ready to snap at whoever it was to leave. He turned but the words died on his throat when he saw Prompto standing there, holding a glass of Moogle Tequila out to him. A part of him wondered how Prompto managed to get something so strong into a celebration like this, but a bigger part of him was simply surprised to see him in the Citadel at all.

“You’re in the Citadel?” 

Prompto smiled nervously, “Yeah. I, um, stayed the night with Noct and as you can see,” he gestured to his clothes, “I’m not exactly dressed for this occasion.” yeah, Nyx could see that. He was wearing casual clothes that ‘commoners’ were known to wear and Nyx could just feel some of the distaste radiating from some nobles inside.

“So why are you here exactly?” He accepted the offered drink and leant his arms on the balcony again, Prompto standing beside him and mimicking the posture.

“Noct didn’t want to come here alone, but he didn’t know his dad would be here so he left to talk with him. I could’ve stayed with Iggy and Gladio but I saw you looking down and decided to give you a drink. You look like you need it.” If only he knew.

“Yeah speaking of, how did you sneak this in here?” He eyed the glass and gave Prompto a smirk.

He grinned mischievously, “I wasn't the one who snuck it in,” he pointed his thumb to a Noble with a huge beer-belly who was laughing so hard it was a wonder his jaw was still attached, “I saw it peeking out of his pocket.”

“So you stole it.”

He wagged a finger at Nyx, “No I don't have the bottle with me. I just borrowed some of the liquid is all.” Well, it wasn't like Nyx could  _ argue  _ with that.

He tried to keep up the smile bt his face fell into sadness, and he swirled his drink before taking a sip. The way it burned down his throat was a satisfying punishment for his failure. Prompto didn’t ask him what was wrong, he just stood there sipping his drink and watching Nyx from the corner of his eye.

“I couldn't save her,” he said quietly. 

Prompto leaned forward and his face was….understanding? “Who couldn't you save Nyx?”

Nyx felt tears prick his eyes and he sniffed. “There was this little girl, full of wonder and she loved listening to my stories and her mom’s were really kind and gentle and-” he paused to swallow the lump in his throat, “One of my first missions was in her village. A bandit attack. She was bleeding out in my arms, and she looked so scared, and she asked me if she was going to die. She said she was scared, she didn’t want to die and I said that I’d save her and I couldn't.” He looked up at the sky then with a humourless smile. “She died in my arms and her Mother’s never forgave me for it. I saw those kids back there, dead and dying, and I remembered my first failure. I couldn't save one little girl, and I failed here too.”

He licked his lips and tried to stop the tears, but his shoulders began to shake and before he knew it, he was sobbing quietly. Prompto took hs drink and placed it on the ground, before wrapping his arms around Nyx and simply held him close, rocking him back and forth silently.

“What you’re not going to try and give me a motivational speech?” His laugh was watery and forced. Prompto shook his head.

“No. You can't save everyone, and that's never going to be easy is it?” Nyx choked. “I didn’t think so. I can't tell you not to think about it, because that's wrong. You can't just ‘accept it and move on’, and that's fine Nyx.” He tilted Nyx’s face up and wiped his tears as he looked straight into his eyes, with absolute unbridled honesty. “But that's why the lives you do save mean so much more Nyx. To make up for the lives you couldn’t. I love that about you, I love that you take that pain and you remember the lives you couldn't save and you do your damned hardest to save as many people as you can.”

Nyx nodded again and felt his heart swell at Prompto’s words. “You love something about me?” His voice still wavered, but the tease was easy to say.

Prompto blushed briefly before smiling warmly. “There’s a lot of things I love about you Nyx,” he confessed quietly and Nyx could’ve kissed him then and there. He nearly did, but the mood was calm and sombre and he didn’t feel it was right to kiss him here and now. Instead he whispered that the sentiment was returned and promised to take him on a date within the next few days. Prompto huffed a laugh but nodded all the same. 

 

+1.

Laughter permeated through the air easily in their bedroom, and Nyx gave a content -if exasperated- sigh from his spot on the bed. Prompto was laughing himself to tears at some tabloid or other and Nyx looked fondly at his boyfriend as he highlighted the funniest lines and sent them to Noct.

He stopped on one line and gave Nyx a cheeky look. “Wow Nyx, last week you were a pole-dancer and this week you’re learning hula-hooping? What else are you keeping from me?” Nyx rolled his eyes and pinched Prompto’s cheek.

“Pole-dancing is an art Prompto but there is no way I’d be caught  _ dead _ with a hula hoop,” he grinned as Prompto stuck his tongue out.

“It’s a good thing you’re alive then isn't it?” The laughter was still in his voice and Nyx wondered what the hell he’d done to deserve his pure boyfriend.

“Anything about Libertus in there?”

“Eh. Just that he’s apparently got Dagger Quill wings,” Prompto shrugged and moved his head so it was resting on Nyx’s shoulder. 

“Damn. Next time he takes his shirt off I better be careful so I don't get a mouth full of feather.” He grinned and Prompto snorted. He moved so he was straddling Nyx and smiled fondly down at him. The sunlight from the window shone on Prompto’s hair, and his eyes reflected the stain glass designs in shades of blue. Nyx looked lovingly up at him and raised a hand to softly cup the side of his face and trace the freckles with his thumb.

Prompto sighed in content and his eyes became half-lidded as he smiled down at Nyx.

“You’re eyes are like sapphires,” he said.

Prompto laughed quietly, “Just kiss me you sap.”

Nyx hummed and glady slotted their lips softly together, humming in content as Prompto laughed against his lips. It really didn’t get much better than this.  


End file.
